In the Kingdom, nobody escapes
by Winterhare
Summary: Many years after the clash of the fierce Tigerstar, our first brave king and the housecat Firestar, the four clans formed into Tigerclan, later to be called the Kingdom. Now, under the reign of King Blizzardstar the Great, memories of the old clans slowly start to stir and no place might be safe anymore. But remember, in the Kingdom, nobody escapes... Warriors AU.
1. Prologue

_First, thank you for coming to this page! This is my very first fanfic, and I must admit, I'm quite nervous about it! Sorry for ány grammatical errors and mistakes. I'm dutch, so I'm not writing in my native language. Please, put any mistakes in a review so I can fix them up. Anyway, without further rambling, let's start with the story._

* * *

_Sing me to sleep_

_Just close your eyes_

_Sink in the deep_

_Drown in your lies_

_The walls have faces_

_Everywhere you look_

_Try to run endless races_

_Remember what the king took_

Slowy the raindrops slid down along the contours of the leaves of the bushes and trees, where they slowly dripped down to the ground and splashed against the ground. Satisfied as it was, the ground didn't even suck up the fluids as it would've done normally. This resulted in big pools of water on the marshy earth, where my reflection stared back at me almost mockingly. My golden eyes were the only things visible in this inky darkness. But, that might have been one of my greatest assets at the moment.

The mud greedily sucked at my paws with every step I took. It slid between my pawpads and made nasty noises when I pulled my paws loose for a new step. It was a disgusting feeling and I couldn't help but to frown deeply in disgust. But, I also left a trail of pawsteps behind. That fact wasn't just annoying; it was also quite dangerous for me. What could I do if they found out I was here? I shouldn't think of it. I mustn't think of it in fact. Everything would be alright, they wouldn't find me. Because, if they were to find me, my days of walking around on this earth would be numbered. In fact, it was highly possible my days would be over.

"In the kingdom, you have no choices," I murmured softly, almost like a chant, "In the kingdom, nobody can escape…" These words were told to every kit born here, they would be told over and over, until there was no other reality left. Nobody escaped from it, when one was born in the kingdom, one wouldn't be able to leave.

My paws screamed for a rest, as did my head. How long had I been walking? Certainly a day now. But I couldn't permit myself to rest or pause. It was dangerous business to allow myself a break. I should walk for another day, run even, to be safe. I would've crossed the northern border then and the meadows too. I would've been safe from the suffocating grasp of the kingdom. After that, I'd plan what I could do next. Did I ever want to return, when better times swept over the kingdom? Or should I keep traveling and find some happiness somewhere else?

I took a shivering breath while the rain streamed down my pelt, at one point the cold fluid even touched my skin. I was freezing and completely soaked. In the darkness, murky and ink-black, I wasn't even able to look at least a fox-length forward. I must trust my other senses. And even though I had been trained to use it, I had never been incredibly good at that skill. Of course, I had my basic instincts, but the rain kept pouring down endlessly from the sky. The wetness seemed to muffle the scents around me and mix them around in just one musky, damp scent. And the rhythmic sound of the falling raindrops also caused my hearing to be quite limited. It made me feel vulnerable and I didn't like to feel vulnerable at all.

With a loud, hooting sound and a furious flapping of its wings, an owl leapt up from the bushes next to me. Probably, I'd startled it. It's bright eyes, almost the same golden colour as mine, locked into my gaze for a moment. His blazing amber depths seemed to glow in the darkness. Hissing, I leapt back, ears flattened and my tail almost as bushy as a foxes'. "Stupid creature!" I spat, furious that the bird of prey had startled me this much. I already had been on my toes, but this sudden situation must have been bad for my mental health. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest for a moment, as I tried to steady my breath. I had to keep my cool now. I had almost reached the most northern border of the Kingdom territory. If I had crossed that border, I would've been able to slow down to a slower traveling speed. The crossing, however, was one of the most dangerous moments of my journey. The most outer borders were most often guarded strictly. I swallowed nervously. Until this point, everything went alright without that much of a plan. But now, my nerves made my breath waver and my paws tremble. Not only that, weariness also made my eyes prick and my head slightly hazy. I shook my head, no more day dreaming, I had to keep my head clear. I had to admit, no matter how strong I'd acted, the night before my great escape, I had barely slept. I had been nervous for this moment, no matter how tough of an act I'd put up for everyone. But I couldn't stay in the Kingdom any longer.

It was now or never, the kingdom scent marks were getting stronger with each step I took. Now I had to be careful, keep positioning low to the ground and most of all, not even utter a sound. For a moment, I stopped walking, wearily scenting the air to see whether or not I could find any strange scents. Feverishly, I analysed everything my senses noticed. The heavy scent of the damp earth, the scent markings, but no fresh cat-scent, or at least, I thought so. Now, I was heavily at a disadvantage. It didn't matter how much I took pride in the fact I wouldn't have been that visible in this murky weather at night, I had to exchange this for a limited sense of smell and hearing due to the rain. And also, I was quite short sighted in this darkness myself. The dark clouds blocked out the light of the moon and stars successfully.

I gazed upwards for a couple of precious seconds. Would Starclan still watch over me and protect me now? Would they cover me for all the bad luck and misfortune that I would bring upon myself now? For a few spare moments, I kept very quiet. I waited for a few more heartbeats. It was a mad dash over an open meadow to the other side. If I were to reach the forests on the end of the meadow, I would've left the Kingdom safely.

I took a deep, shivering breath, my heart pounding in my throat. The rain, still pouring endlessly, kept up its rhythmic pace. But finally, I left my hiding place and started to run. My paws seemed to barely touch the grass at the speed I kept up. I kept my eyes wide open, fixed on my goal at the other side of the field. It came closer and closer but with every bound I took, my joy as well as my fear also expanded. Because, one thing for sure, I felt terribly vulnerable in this open meadow.

Only a few fox-lengths left, I had already cleared almost all of the meadow in a few heartbeats. I would've been able to make it! So quiet but as quick as I could, I made a mad dash for the other side of the clearing. But, it seemed like an stone-cold claw enclosed itself around my rapidly beating heart, as a shrill yowl filled the air behind me. The alarm call of the Kingdom. "Haredung…" I muttered breathlessly, as I forced myself in an even quicker pace. I was seen, they had seen me. I was in trouble, a terrible amount of trouble. The yowling of multiple cats multiplied and intensified behind me when more and more cats started to follow me. "There's no escape from the kingdom…" I breathed and I felt my throat tighten.

I crashed through the thick undergrowth. Branches whipped into my face and thorns of the bushes caught into my pelt. It hurt, but I ignored it for now. I had only one goal left, because if I were to falter… I didn't even want to think about it. Focus! My only goal was escaping now. If I could shake them off, just let them lose my trail, I would've been safe. My heart pounded so harshly, that it seemed like it would leap out of my throat and flee away like a sparrow from the claws of the hunter. In this attempt to flee, there were only two ways out. To be captured or to escape.

My paws burned while I tried to create to cover a larger distance in a shorter amount of time like crazy. Until I crashed against something what seemed like a wall of fur. Until I tumbled backwards into the disgusting mud and someone placed his cold claws upon my throat. As the claws applied pressure, I gazed upwards into a pair of narrowed green eyes. Hastily, my breath escaped from my mouth as I watched my attacker. This moment, lasted only a heartbeat, as I started my futile attempts to escape his grip. But his claws buried themselves into the sensitive skin of my throat and another cat wrestled me to the ground. Blood trickled down my new scratches and in the end, I fell to the ground again, as limp as a ragdoll. My eyes shot back and forth, watching my attackers like a deer in the headlights. The tom-cat with the green eyes, who had his claws still placed firmly on my throat, started to speak at an emotionless tone of voice. "Batfall of the Kindred of Wind," He spoke, almost seeming bored, "In the name of King Blizzardstar the great, I take you with us as a captive of the Kingdom." Defeated, I closed my eyes and dropped my head back in the mud, that cold, filthy mud.


	2. Chapter 1: The History of the Kingdom

_"There is one truth,_

_Two words,_

_As honest as the clear blue skies_

_Everyone Lies"_

_Lang, land geleden, zelfs nog voor Koning Blizzardstar de grote voet gezet had op deze aarde, leefden onze voorouders in vier aparte clans, met elk hun eigen territorium. De Thunderclan uit de loofwouden, de Riverclan bij de riveren, de Windclan in de loofwouden en de Shadowclan bij de dennenbossen en moerassen. De vier clans leefden echter in alles behalve harmonie. Ze vochten om hun gebied, hun prooi, alles. De enige momenten dat ze in vrede bijeen kwamen, was tijdens de spaarzame nachten van de volle maan. Tijdens deze nachten, heerste een gebod tot vrede, door de mythische clan waarin ze allemaal geloofden, de Starclan. _

_Maar vooral in de schaarse tijden van bladkaal, kwamen alle vier de clans prooien te kort. Veel katten stierven van de honger elke bladkaal. Om maar niet te zwijgen van de kou van het bladkaal zelf. Het was duidelijk dat er iets gedaan moest worden aan deze wrede en ook ouderwetse tijden. Er was een leider nodig die de vier clans zou verenigen tot één grootmacht, zonder oorlog of honger. Deze leider vonden we in onze eerste Koning, de machtige Tigerstar._

_Na een lang pad met veel moeilijkeden, waarna hij zelfs uit zijn eigen clan verbannen werd door zijn toenmalige clanleader omdat hij de ouderwetse gebruiken van zijn clan niet wilde volgen, wist Tigerstar aan de macht te komen in die winter waar alles zou veranderen. Na verbannen te zijn uit zijn eigen clan, werd Tigerstar ruimhartig opgenomen door de Shadowclan, een clan die de Starclan wreed leiderloos en geïnfecteerd door ziekte achtergelaten had. En hij werd niet zomaar opgenomen, nee, hij werd leider van de hele Shadowclan. En vanuit die clan, kon zijn hervorming eindelijk beginnen. Al snel zag ook Leopardstar van de Riverclan het licht en voegde ze zich bij de Shadowclan. De clan van de schaduwen en de clan van de rivieren, vormden samen Tigerclan. Alleen Firestar van de Thunderclan en Tallstar van de Windclan bleven zich verzetten tegen de hervorming. De twee clans, bevreesd door de veranderingen die kwamen, durfden niet de verbetering in te zien die Tigerstar hun bood. Vooral de Thunderclan, nu geleid door een kittypet van de tweebenen, verzette zich hevig. Dus, zag Tigerstar genoodzaakt om meer kracht te zetten achter zijn gebod, door de stadsclan genaamd Bloodclan op te roepen. _

_Een hevig gevecht ontstond op het heilige gebied van de vierbomen, want nog steeds gaven de twee ouderwetse clans het niet op. Toch was de kracht van de Tigerclan en de Bloodclan verenigd voldoende om de opstand neer te slaan. Dit was het begin van onze nieuwe tijd. Dit was het begin van het Koninkrijk. Nadat zowel Tallstar als Firestar gevangen gezet waren door de loyale koninkrijk katten en de laatste opstandelingen neergeslagen, brak een tijd van voorzichtige vrede aan. Nog enkele clankatten kwamen in opstand tegen deze nieuwe clan, maar lang niet allemaal. Na de executie van zowel de Kittypet Fireheart als de oude, wrede Tallstar, brak er een nieuwe tijd aan, met nieuwe rangen en een nieuwe vormgeving. De tijd van de monarchie. Hiermee eindigde de lijnen van Thunderclan als Windclan leaders. Een paar dagen hierna, nam ook Leopardstar afstand van haar naam en keerde terug naar de naam Leopardfur. Zij werd echter al snel opgenomen als koningin van het Koninkrijk, naast Tigerstar._

_Koning Tigerstar hervormde de rangorde compleet. De katten werden opgedeeld in verschilende Houses, waarvan je vrij van House kon ruilen als je goed genoeg geacht werd. De laagste, voor hun lafhartige gedrag tijdens de grote oorlog en het opnemen van kittypetblood, was the House of Thunder. Hierboven stond the House of Winds, daar weer boven stond the House of Rivers en helemaal aan de top the House of Shadows. Natuurlijk, de koninklijke familie stond helemaal bovenaan het systeem. Elk house had ook nog steeds één medicine cat. Geloof in de veraderlijke Starclan werd verboden. De doden wilden je alleen maar misleiden met valse dromen. Toch, stond elk House niet vast. Voormiddel van heldhaftige of lafhartige daden, kan men zakken en dalen in de rangorde van de Houses. Hoe hoger je house was, hoe beter je leefde. Dit werd vooral zichtbaar tijdens het revolutionaire bewind van de koning na Tigerstar, de grote Mockingstar. Mockingstar stelde de prooiafgifte in. Elk house moest prooi doneren aan de hogere houses, wat een goed afwisselend dieet bevorderde en een grotere wil om loyaal te zijn aan het koninkrijk. Want hoe loyaler men was, hoe sneller men in House kon bevorderen. Het was meer dan eerlijk dat als iemand loyaler was aan zijn gebied, dat diegene meer zou maakte dat iedereen kreeg wat hij of zij verdiend had. _

_Toch bleef elk House op het gebied leven waar hun naam aan kleefde. Alleen de familie van de monarchie met de belangrijkste adviseurs gingen apart van de clans leven. Alleen met een aangevraagde audientie kon je de koning bezoeken. Vierboom werd het nieuwe gebied waar deze belangrijkere katten zich gingen bevinden. Een tijd van vrede brak aan voor het koninkrijk. Een nieuwe, goede tijd. En daarom, jongelingen, moeten jullie trots zijn om in het koninkrijk te leven. _

De krakende stem van de bejaarde poes hield op met vertellen, waarna ze aangestaard werd door wel een dozijn paar aan verschillend gekleurde ogen. "Dat was alles wat jullie voor nu van de Kingdom geschiedenis moeten weten, jongelieden." Kraakte de poes, waarna ze haar staart om haar knokige voorpoten heen krulde. Voorzichtig kwam er toch een apprentice naar voren. De oude poes keek geamuseerd naar het jonkie. "Maar mevrouw Secretsong," Miauwde het poesje met een hoge stem, terwijl ze grote ogen opzette van verwondering. "Hoe zijn Blizzardstar en Mockingstar dan koning geworden?" Een instemmend gemompel klonk in de groep apprentices, waar een aantal anderen geërgerd kreunden dat er nog een verhaal begon. "Dat is een goede vraag," kraakte de poes met haar stem, waarna ze er weer even goed voor ging zitten. Ze keek in de goudgekleurde ogen van de apprentice. "Koning Mockingstar was de eerstgeboren zoon van Tigerstar en Leopardfur. Het was enkel natuurlijk dat hij, toen hij veel talent en kracht liet zien door zijn hele training heen, dat hij zijn vader op zou volgen. Zo gaat het altijd." Legde de oude zwarte poes uit. Haar violette ogen waren bijna onnatuurlijk van kleur, maar de jongeren wisten beter dan er wat van te zeggen.

Nu kwam er een zandkleurig katje naar voren, "Maar Secretsong! Blizzardstar was toch niet de eerst geborene!" Verontwaardiging was hoorbaar in de toon van het katje. Rustig staarde Secretsong de plotselinge en minder beleefde spreker aan. "Het is waar dat Blizzardstar, toendertijd Blizzardfur niet de eerst geborene was, Desertpaw" Miauwde de poes kalm, "Maar de zoon uit zijn eerste nestje was blind. Hij was niet fit genoeg om het Koninkrijk te leiden. Als koning zou je moeten zien. Verder was er alleen maar een dochter geboren. Koning Tigerstar had besloten dat er echter geen vrouwelijke troonopvolgsters mochten zijn, omdat de koningin minder macht heeft dan de koning. Ze trekken zich immers terug als ze zwanger zijn en alleen zijn bloed mocht de troon bestijgen. Om het Koninkrijk geleid te hebben door iemand anders' bloed, dat zou fataal kunnen zijn voor de monarchie." Kraakte de kattin. "Blizzardfur kwam inderdaad uit het tweede nest, maar had genoeg potentieel om zich te bewijzen als koning van het Koninkrijk." Heirna sloot de poes haar ogen even. Al dit vertellen maakte haar moe, maar deze taak als leraar voor de jongere apprentices verzekerde haar voor nu van een plek in haar House. Als een kat nutteloos bleek, kon hij of zij namelijk razendsnel afzakken. Opnieuw stapte het poesje met de goudgekleurde ogen naar voren. "Heb je nog een vraag, Batpaw?" Vroeg de oude poes geamuseerd. Eventjes leek het zwarte poesje te weifelen, maar hierna verzamelde ze toch de moed. "Zijn alle clans nu gemixt?" Vroeg het poesje toen. Dit maal klonk er collectief geërgerd gekreun. "Ik beantwoord je vraag zo meteen Batpaw," Miauwde Secretsong, waarna ze de andere apprentices aankeek. "Wie het antwoord op de vraag nog wil horen, mag blijven zitten, de rest mag vrijuit." Miauwde de poes geamuseerd. Zoals ze al verwacht had, bleef alleen het zwarte silhouette van Batpaw zitten op haar plek. Eventjes haalde Secretsong diep adem. "Nadat Koning Tigerstar de clans verenigd had, bleven de meeste clans nog op hun eigen gebied wonen, slechts enkele wisselden van Houses op dat moment." Vertelde de poes met haar stem zo fragiel als uitgedroogde herfstbladeren. "Maar in latere tijden, ondanks dat het bloed van de houses redelijk stabiel bleef dankzij de regel dat er geen relaties tussen de Houses mag plaats vinden, raakten oude clans redelijk gemixt, omdat er steeds meer van houses gewisseld wordt." Miauwde de kattin. "Heb ik zo al je vragen beantwoord Batpaw? Kun je nu rustig slapen?" Een zacht gegrinnik ontsnapte uit Secretsong's mond bij deze laatste woorden. Batpaw knikte echter alleen maar heftig en serieus. "Ja, bedankt mevrouw Secretsong!" Miauwde het poesje. "Nog een fijne avond verder," Vervolgde het zwarte katje, waarna ze op stond en zelf ook de den uit spurtte. Secretsong schudde haar hoofd glimlachend. Zelden had ze een jonge apprentice gezien, die zo geïnteresseerd en nu al zo loyaal was aan het Koninkrijk. Dat zou nog wat worden...


End file.
